


Training With No Holding Back

by VickeyStar



Series: Stiles shows off skills [3]
Category: Supernatural (TV), Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: I don't write fight scenes well...., Stiles is Terra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terra decides to train the pack, because Derek's busy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training With No Holding Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!!! I'm not dead!!!!  
> I know this isn't very good, but it's something... I'm currently working on a request (mapping it out in my head) and once I have a few more details, I will post that one soon.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed!  
> I do take requests for any of the fandoms I have already done, and if you want to feel lucky, then ask me about shows that aren't listed and I'll either watch them, or let you know if I've already seen them and can do your request.  
> Thanks!  
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

Stiles looked around the field. The pack was supposed to be training, but instead they were just lounging around. Scott was next to her, and she was tuning out his words about Allison. Lydia was next to Scott’s girlfriend, and they were playing with the assortment of weapons Chris loaned them, for training to fight hunters. Isaac, Erica, Jackson and Boyd were arguing over something werewolfy, Stiles wasn’t about to enter that conversation. Derek was standing in the corner of the field, glaring disapprovingly at the pack, while trying to soothe feathers that Peter ruffled with other packs.

Derek had been covering for the pack, and sadly Peter, for the entire time, and they still didn’t respect him enough to train. Stiles remembered what it was like in the Maze, and the Scorch, and after. More Gladers would’ve definitely survived if they actually knew how to fight.

She stood and walked over to Lydia, Scott asking what she was doing. Stiles grabbed the other girl’s purse, and after an indigent squack from Lydia, she found what she was looking for. Lydia got a dog whistle that for some reason was modified to only work on the betas, and humans. Stiles faced the pack, and blew the whistle. The pack immediately reacted, facing her in anger.

“Stiles, what the hell are you doing?” Scott asked, wincing as his ears rang. Derek merely lifted an eyebrow at the situation and kept talking into his cellphone.

“Derek’s too busy covering for your asses to train your asses. So, I figured I’d help out.” She stated, and the alpha finally looked over.

“You can’t fight.” He replied, looking at her quizzically. She sighed.

“Fine. You and me, sparring match. I win, I train them. You win, we keep doing this until you get angry and cause World War 3.” She shot back, and he agreed.

The fight lasted five minutes, mainly because she was toying with him.

“I yield.” Derek said, growling. Stiles got off of his back, where her weight would’ve made his strength useless.

She faced the pack. “Wolves, run the perimeter. One lap to start. Ally, Lyds, start actually using the weapons. There’s a reason we came here, so nobody could hear the gunshots. After that, one on one training sessions.”

The teens all groaned in annoyance, but rushed to do what she said. Isaac was the first to come back. Stiles immediately brought him into a sparring match with her. She had two daggers in her hands, and he had his claws out. Stiles intentionally let her guard down, repeatedly, giving him plenty of chances to take her down. Finally, after everybody returned, he took one. He was holding her down, a punch coming in one smooth motion, but stopped. His fist was brushing her nose.

He got off of her, and started walking away. She quickly stood.

“You held back.” She said. It wasn’t a question, or a statement. It was an accusation.

“I won’t when it matters.” He replied, still walking away. She quirked an eyebrow and nodded, turning to face the others. In one smooth motion, she threw one of her dagger at his unarmed back, and the blade sunk into his shoulder. He cried out in pain. She walked towards him, calmly. Stiles grabbed the handle of the dagger and leaned forward, whispering in his ear.

“It always matters.”

She turned, pulling the dagger out of Isaac, and told the pack to spar. As she did that, she got a text.

**Min: _You’re Late._**

**Terra: _On my way._**

She walked away, heading towards her jeep.

“Where are you going?” Derek called. She smiled at the pack over her shoulder.

“To hang with some friends.”

The next week, two hunters came to town. They were apparently known for their hunting skill, and Stiles researched the hell out of their past.

She paid them a visit, later that day.

“Hello, boys.” She greeted as they walked into their hotel room at the Glen Capri.

The two men pointed their guns at her.

She smirked.

Minho and Gally walked up behind her, and Fry was behind the Winchesters.

“What are you?” The long haired one asked.

“Humans.” Stiles replied. They looked confused.

“I’m part of a pack. Of werewolves.” She explained. “I’m the token human, and I’m paying you a visit with some old friends who I know will have my back. This is me, kindly asking you to leave.”

The short one shook his head. “What about the killings?”  
Stiles sighed.

She spent the night explaining everything that had happened in Beacon Hills since Scott got turned.  
The Winchesters left the next morning.

The pack never knew.

“Why didn’t you call your wolf friends to back you up?” Minho asked.

Terra smiled. “They would’ve wanted to show off their skills.” The Gladers smirked. “Some fights can’t be won with fists.”

“Anyways,” Fry clapped, “I have some cookies baking at your place, Terra, so we should probably get going.”

They went back to Stiles’ house, and spent the day talking about the good times in the Glade.

edn


End file.
